So much for a professional relationship
by Oodontheloo
Summary: Alpha/Omega AU (everything else is normal ish) Warnings: knotting, self lubrication, sex pheromones etc. Basically PWP, smutty smutty smut smut. Hannibal doesn't like Will's cologne. No spoilers (I don't think). If these characters were mine I would have them doing much more interesting things.


Will knew what they were doing was wrong, unethical. He knew that Hannibal was, technically, taking advantage of him. He also knew, however, that being pressed up against the wall of Hannibal's office was the most calm he had felt in a long time.

It had started off with Hannibal's request that he change aftershave, apparently he didn't approve of the one Will currently favoured. The problem with this, however, was that the aftershave that Hannibal so deeply disapproved of was also the only one Will could find that was strong enough to cover Will's pheromones. Being an omega in any workplace was hard enough, let alone a job like his own which involved questioning suspects and witnesses who, quite often, happened to be alphas- not many betas or omegas in the serial killing business.

Normally, Will's pheromones wouldn't be an issue- he'd been taking suppressants since he was sixteen. The issue arose shortly after the Garret Jacob Hobbs incident and Will's subsequent breakdown. As well as visiting Doctor Lecter, Jack had advised Will to seek medical attention and find out if there was anything to be done to alleviate the problem. Upon visiting a doctor, Will was informed that his extended use of the suppressants and missed heats could well be adding to the problem. Will was then forced to stop taking the suppressants and allow his heat cycle to return to normal for the time being. Will didn't think that this would be much of an issue as Jack understood the situation and allowed him a couple days' leave for each cycle. The situation wasn't ideal, but spending the worst of his heats at home and using deodorant to mask his scent, it appeared to be manageable.

After Hannibal had informed Will that he didn't approve of his cologne, Will was presented with a choice: appease Hannibal and stop wearing it at risk of embarrassment over his stronger-than-average pheromones or have the awkward conversation explaining his situation. A small part of Will was interested to see how Hannibal would react to his natural scent but he convinced himself that he was going with the former simply because it seemed unlikely that Hannibal would even notice the difference- he had never shown any characteristics of an alpha in the past, the only giveaway being his heightened sense of smell. Hannibal had never shown any signs of interest in sexual activity, nor did Will know of him taking time off when he went into ruts, giving Will the impression that Hannibal didn't have any of the typically 'alpha' tendencies. Overall, Will decided that Hannibal would most likely be unaffected by Will's pheromones and would be relieved that Will had stopped wearing the cologne he disapproved so deeply of.

So, when will turned up at Hannibal's office for his appointment, he had elected not to wear any cologne- he doubted he could find anything which would appease Hannibal's sophisticated tastes and it seemed unlikely that he would be exerting himself enough to break a sweat during one of their sessions. Hannibal answered the door with his usual demeanour of subtle sophistication and a half smile, welcoming Will into his office with an extended arm.

"Come in, Will" Hannibal greeted Will with a restrained level of warmth and stepped aside to allow Will to get past, usual half smile hanging from his lips. As Will entered Hannibal's personal space, the older man inhaled sharply- apparently Will's new scent had not gone unnoticed after all. Before Will had time to process what was going on, Hannibal had slammed the door shut and was crowding Will up against the wall next to it, the bull sculpture wobbling precariously with the force of it. The air seemed to thicken and tingle around them as Hannibal pressed his thigh up against Will's crotch making him whine in response.

"You changed your cologne" muttered Hannibal, barely able to maintain any level of self control as the sticky-sweet scent of Will's slick wafted up to his nose. As a result of extended use of suppressants, Will could be sent into heat at the slightest provocation while he was normalising and the way Hannibal's breath was ghosting over the smaller man's face was not helping matters in the slightest, nor were the hands persistently kneading at his ass. Will could feel the need to mate coiling in the pit of his stomach, setting every nerve alight and making it extremely difficult to think. Will could see the internal struggle as Hannibal tried to calm himself down, finding it difficult to think with Will's mating pheromones clouding his senses. Hannibal could feel his cock begin to swell in excitement at the presence of a possible mate and found it near impossible to put any space between himself and Will. It had been years since he had bothered with sex, taking suppressants to avoid urges which could interfere with his dedication to work. Up until now, they had worked well for him but the scent of Will was unlike anything he had ever experienced, his self control slipping away on a tidal wave of lust.

Will had begun keening under Hannibal's ministrations and the pathetic, submissive sounds were enough to maker the alpha's willpower crumble completely, picking up the slighter man in one sweep. Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist and made high pitched noises of approval at this dominant display as he was carried out of Hannibal's office and into the bedroom, any presence of mind long since lost to instinct and desperation. Hannibal closed the door with his foot and pressed Will down onto the bed. Their lips met in a desperate kiss which Hannibal ended in favour of attacking Will's neck while unbuttoning his shirt. He sucked a large bruise just above Will's collarbone, high enough that he would have to do his collar up in order to cover it. At this, Will's hips arched up, silently begging for Hannibal to hurry up. Unsatisfied with just his shirt, Hannibal moved to Will's pants and was delighted to find that he had soaked through his jeans, eliciting a low moan from the larger man just at the thought. By now he was straining against his suit pants but took a moment to pause and admire his handiwork- Will was splayed out, naked on his bed, pale limbs glowing softly in the warm light and slick trickling down his thighs. A sheen of sweat was breaking out over his body as his heat really began to take control, cock straining against his toned abdomen, its pink tip leaking a steady flow of precome. Will's legs were spread wantonly and Hannibal found it increasingly difficult to restrain himself at such an obvious invitation.

Hannibal gave in to temptation and kneeled at the end of the bed, head coming to rest between Will's slick-coated thighs. The scent of it washed over him and he breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the heady aroma. Will writhed above him, the need to be knotted making coherent thought near impossible as he spread his legs as far as he could. Hannibal leaned down until he was face to face with Will's hole as it glistened with slick. Curiosity overcame him and he circled the tip of his tongue around Will's hole, delighting at the gasps and shivers this provoked. Without warning Hannibal thrust in with his tongue and Will screamed in pleasure at finally being filled, though the mating hormones coursing through his veins told his that the stretch was nowhere near enough, even as Hannibal added a finger alongside his tongue. Pulling back, Hannibal licked the taste of Will from his lips and added a second finger to the first, picking up speed as he started to arch his hips slightly to meet the fingers pumping in and out of him. Will had to bite his lip in order to prevent himself from crying out as Hannibal added a third finger while simultaneously sucking a bruise into the skin covering his right hipbone, teeth sinking into flesh almost hard enough to draw blood.

Realising that he was still clothed while Will writhed, naked and wanton on the sheets, Hannibal removed his fingers and began undoing his tie. Will reached up as if to help but Hannibal's growl was enough to hold him in place as well as send a fresh spurt of precome leaking onto his already sticky abdomen. Hannibal still had the presence of mind to neatly fold his clothes on top of the dresser even as Will spread his legs further, revealing himself to Hannibal like a bitch in heat, which Will supposed he was. The sight of Will's dripping hole, gaping for Hannibal's knot was enough to send him over the edge, discarding the remainder of his suit on the floor.

Hannibal leaned down again to kiss Will, pushing him back until his neck came to rest against the headboard. Will's hands moved up to grab at the bars behind is head, arching his hips towards Hannibal pointedly. Still not a word had been uttered between them, the only sounds punctuating the silence being panting as both men tried to rein in even an ounce of self control. This did nothing to help them, however, as each breath dragged in the smell of Will's slick and pheromones, sticking to the lining of their throats like cigarette smoke. Slowly, Hannibal reached down to his cock, almost purple with need and a steady flow of precome leaking down the length of it and lined it up at Will's hole. Before the head even made contact, Will had started to thrust down towards it and Hannibal had to hold him still with his other hand pressing down on the purple bruise that was starting to form, the reminder that he had been marked and the pleasure-pain surging from the wound at this contact was enough to get Will whining again. Hannibal gave in and, using Will's slick and their earlier preparation to ease the way, slid the head of his cock into Will.

The sudden heat enveloping his cock nearly made Hannibal come there and then but, digging his nails into Will's hip to control himself, he managed to drag himself back from the edge. Will whined and rolled his hips up, shocking them both as this drove Hannibal in up to the hilt. The alpha growled low at the back of his throat and began to thrust. Will howled with pleasure at the sensation of being so full and ground his hips back to meet every thrust, Hannibal was too far gone to set up a steady rhythm and was soon slamming into Will so hard that the headboard rattled above them. Will's arms strained as he arched his back when one particularly hard thrust grazed his prostate, making him scream in ecstasy. The sight of Will coming undone like this spurred Hannibal on, feeling his knot start to swell at the base of his cock. Will felt his hole stretch and sat up, careful to keep Hannibal inside of him and brought his hands to Hannibal's shoulders. Hannibal's knot continued to swell and stretch Will almost painfully and, once he was sure it would stay inside, the smaller man pulled Hannibal around so that his knees were over the edge of the bed so that he was in a sitting position. Sure that Hannibal could hold him up in this position, Will gave an experimental roll of his hips, testing out how much he could manoeuvre around Hannibal's knot. Satisfied with this, Will began to bounce up and down from his knees and Hannibal groaned his approval. In this position, with Hannibal hitting Will's prostate with every shallow thrust, reaching up to twist at Will's nipples, it was obvious that neither of them would last long.

With a scream, Will slammed down onto Hannibal as hard as he could and came over both their chests. His slick passage becoming impossibly tighter and fluttering around Hannibal's knot was enough to make the older man come, seated deep inside the young omega. Will ground down around Hannibal's cock to milk as much seed from him as he could before laying his head to rest on Hannibal's shoulder, his heat sated for now. They sat like that for a while, panting, until the pain in Will's legs prompted movement from the pair. Hannibal lifted Will as much as his knot would allow and carefully lay them both down against the pillows, wondering how long it would take before Will was ready for round two. So much for a professional relationship.


End file.
